Skills
This is a list of skills you may purchase with your character's starting skill points. They are listed by category, and categories are arranged alphabetically. 'Types of Skills' Skills can be divided into two basic categories: Gnosis and Praxis. All skills under the following categories are Gnosis only. Doing anything without a skill carries a -5 penalty. A score of 0 is an automatic critical failure.. Lore is a category composed entirely of Gnosis skills. The following individual skills are Gnosis only. - Anatomy (Medical) - Medicines (Medical - Diagnosis (Medical) Facts about Gnosis Skills *Gnosis checks cannot be retried. Either you know a fact or you do not. *Gnosis skills can give a bonus to Praxis skills equal to 4x their level. Facts about Praxis Skills *Praxis checks can be retried until time runs out or you fail critically. *Praxis skills can all function as Gnosis skills. Athletic Distance Running: 'Use this skill to spend 1 less stamina while running for every level in Distance Running. '''Climbing: '''Use this skill to scale walls, cliff faces, and trees. '''Leaping: '''Use this skill to quickly jump up to 3 spaces in a single turn (5 for Salmak). Difficulty for one space equals 3. Difficulty for 2 spaces equals 6. Difficulty for 3 spaces equals 9. '''Catching: '''Use this skill to catch an object that is coming toward him or her. May be used for arrows. '''Falling: '''Use this skill to avoid taking damage when falling. If successful, a character may subtract 1d10 for every level in Fall. '''Sprinting: '''Use this skill to move more than half of his range without sacrificing his attack action. Character takes double stamina damage (2 per space of ground covered) '''Throwing: '''Use this skill to throw something a number of spaces equal to his Might x3. Difficulty = (number of spaces + size of item) '''Dodging: '''Use this skill to evade melee attacks and man-powered ranged attacks. The difficulty for evading a man-powered ranged attack starts at 8. Difficulty of evading a ballistic attack starts at 15. '''Vaulting: '''Use this skill to launch yourself over an obstacle with a pole or pole-like object. '''Swimming: '''Use this skill to move through water. Covert '''Shadowing: '''Use this skill to follow someone without being noticed. '''Pickpocketing: '''Use this skill to relieve someone of anything they're carrying around in their pockets. '''Lockpicking: '''Use this skill to unlock doors and chests. '''Hiding/Concealing: '''Use this skill to either hide yourself or an object. '''Safecracking: '''Use this skill to open safes and anything with a combination lock. '''Traps: '''Use this skill to find and disable traps, or to set traps of your own. '''Assassination: '''Use this skill to swiftly kill an unaware target without alerting anyone. This skill may only be used if the character has successfully shadowed the target and the target is unaware of his presence. Artisan The quality of an object created with an artisan skill is equal to your skill level plus your Wits. '''Metalwork: '''Use this skill to make and repair metal objects. '''Leatherwork: '''Use this skill to make and repair leather objects. '''Stonecutting: '''Use this skill to cut blocks out of stone. '''Woodworking: '''Use this skill to turn wood into boards and make wooden items. '''Construction: '''Use this skill to build structures out of wood or stone. '''Gemwork: '''Use this skill to polish and cut gemstones. '''Guncraft: '''Use this skill to build and repair your own guns. '''Gearwork: '''Use this skill to build and repair gearwork machinery. '''Engraving: '''Use this skill to cut words or symbols into hard surfaces. '''Painting: '''Use this skill to paint your own masterpieces. '''Sculpting: '''Use this skill to sculpt things out of stone. '''Pottery: '''Use this skill to make items out of pottery. '''Glassblowing: '''Use this skill to make items out of glass. May also be used to make Kalth glass. '''Bookmaking: '''Use this skill to bind and repair your own books. '''Bowyer: '''Use this skill to make and repair bows. '''Fletcher: '''Use this skill to make and repair arrows. Performance '''Instrument: '''Use this skill to play a musical instrument. You must specify which musical instrument you play. '''Drama: '''Use this skill to act in front of an audience. May give a bonus to '''Speech: ' '''Dance: Singing: Magic Tricks: Lore '''Legends: '''Knowledge of old stories and myths. '''History: '''Knowledge of important past events. '''Geography: '''For every point you put into Geography you can gain a regional knowledge skill of 1 or add 1 to an existing regional knowledge skill. '''Physics: '''Knowledge of the inner workings of matter, energy, force, and motion. '''Factorism: '''Knowledge of chemistry and the properties of elements. '''Magic Lore: '''Knowledge of how magic works. '''Politics: '''Knowledge of political figures, forms of government, and policies. '''Literature: '''Knowledge of published books. '''Religion: '''Knowledge of religions and theology. '''Zoology: '''Knowledge of animal biology, behavior, and distribution. '''Botany: '''Knowledge of plant biology, properties, and distribution. '''Regional Knowledge: '''For every point you put into a regional knowledge skill, you can gain an urban knowledge skill of 1 or add 1 to an existing urban knowledge skill. Region knowledge helps your character navigate through a particular region. You must specify which region your character knows about. '''Urban Knowledge: '''Urban knowledge helps your character navigate through a particular city. You must specify which city your character knows about. '''Study Skills: '''Study skills can be used to gain extra knowledge points from reading books. A character may use it to gain a number of knowledge points equal to the character's Wits. Medical Surgery: Use this skill for amputations, removing foreign objects, and basically anything that requires cutting into the body. First Aid: Use this skill to stop wounds from bleeding. Anatomy/Vardok: This skill gives a +1 bonus to any other medical skill for every level when a character is dealing with Vardoks. Also provides a +1 Precision bonus for every level when making ranged attacks against Vardoks. Anatomy/Salmak: This skill gives a +1 bonus to any other medical skill for every level when a character is dealing with Salmak. Also provides a +1 Precision bonus for every level when making ranged attacks against Salmak. Anatomy/Nevtimak: This skill gives a +1 bonus to any other medical skill for every level when a character is dealing with Nevtimak. Also provides a +1 Precision bonus when making ranged attacks against Nevtimak. Anatomy/Human: This skill gives +1 bonus to any other medical skill for every level when a character is dealing with Humans. Also provides a +1 Precision bonus when making ranged attacks against Nevtimak. Medicines: This is a gnosis skill that represents your character's knowledge of medicines. Diagnosis: Use this skill to find out exactly what is wrong with someone. Melee Knife: Use this skill for short stabbing blades, including daggers. Long Sword: Use this skill for long blades Short Sword: Use this skill for short blades. Polearm: Use this skill for polearms. Battle Axe: Use this skill for short axes. Two Handed Weapon: Use this skill for claymores, greataxes and other extremely large weapons. Flail: Use this skill of ball-and-chain weapons, and any similar weapon. Dual Wielding: Use this skill to minimize the negative impact of dual wielding. Dual wielding starts at a -4 penalty. Each level your character has in Dual Wielding adds plus one to Dual Wielding, removing one level of the penalty. Eventually, once your character reaches Level 5 in Dual Wielding. Multiple Opponents: Use this skill to minimize the negative impact of fighting multiple opponents. For each additional opponent you fight in a turn, you gain a penalty to precision. For the first additional opponent, you gain a -1 penalty. For the second, you gain a -2 penalty. For the third, you gain a -4 penalty. For the fourth, you gain a -8 penalty. Each level you have in fighting multiple opponents decreases the penalty by 1. If you have a Level 5 Multiple Opponents skill, you gain a +4 bonus to attacking the first additional opponent, a +3 for the second, a +1 for the third, and you bring down the penalty for the fourth to -3. Unarmed Punching Kicking Tossing Grappling Blocking Knee Strike Elbow Strike Tripping Ranged Rifle Handgun Bow Crossbow Heavy Weapons Grenades Ride Mount Carriage Train Ship Mounted Tactics Nautical Tactics Social Detect Lies Leadership Charm Intimidate Interrogate Pacify Negotiate Deceive Psychoanalysis Body Language Drama Survival Track Hunt Fish Forage Orient Hide Traces Will Grin and Bear It: Self-Control Resist Mental Magic Resist Manipulation FIghting Styles Karate (Human)